


The Interrogation

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Self Insert, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: Jesse comes to interrogate you for breaking in to Blackwatch
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Got my inspiration from a friend, Gaqalesqua, you should check out their work too ❤ it's steamy

You sat in the all white interrogation room, the only colors were two steel chairs, a two way mirror that showed your bored expression and table that you were currently handcuffed to. How long had you been in here? An hour or two? You could have made an escape but you took too long getting all the details you needed from Blackwatch. You hoped that your boss would have the mercy to come and find you, but getting in here wouldn't be easy. Hell, it wasn't easy for you, soldiers walking around everywhere. 

The door opened behind you as you sat up straight, a man, dressed in all black and a cowboy hat entered the room with you. He was actually quite handsome, your flirting skills got you out of most trouble, why not try it on him? If you could get out of this pissed off mood you were in.

The man took a seat across from you and took his hat off, showing short brown hair, "Hey there, name's McCree," he had a very thick texas accent, one of those that you only heard in cowboy western flicks when you were a kid, "let's make this easy on you and me. What are you doin' here?"

"You tell me," you huffed, "I wasn't doing anything." 

McCree laughed and brought up a screen, opening a file, "let's see, Y/f/n L/l/n, you got a record that would have made me fall in love with you," he smiled, "plus, assaulting a soldier and stealing his uniform is on the list now, breaking and entering, stealing government files. You're not here for a date, so tell me, what are you really doin' here?"

"Nothing cowboy, just let me go and this never happened." 

"Oh, sweetheart, I'd have to put a bullet in ya if I let ya go." 

"Oh really? You're gonna shoot a woman? How manly." You tugged on your cuffs.

"Don't believe me?" He asked, reaching for his revolver and setting it on the table, "I don't wanna, but I will." 

Unfazed by him you played with a strain of hair, "I'm not scared of you cowboy, you might scare the kids though with that party trick." 

That's when he got up and casually walk around the table, kicking the chair out from under you, you had just enough time to brace the table before you started thrashing in your restraints.

"What the fuck?!" You yelled, "you asshole!"

The barrel of a gun was resting on your forehead, "let's play a game, everytime you don't tell me something, I take something away."

"I came here by myself, there!" You growled, the gun lowered, "I knew there was a part of overwatch that no one knew about so I came here to check it out."

McCree slid the barrel down your face and along your body, stopping it just at the hem of your leggings, "I'd really like to believe that sweetheart, I really do," you felt the cold sting of metal dip into your pants, the barrel inching along until it reached your cunt. "But I wish you didn't lie to me."

"W-What are… What are you doing?!" You asked, trying not to show any fear that started to tingle in your body, you had no idea whether this guy wanted to shoot you, or fuck you with a gun, maybe he was just messing with you, but the end result would not be good either way.

"Fine! I work for someone but I can't say who, they'll kill me!" You felt the gun rubbing you through your panties and a feeling of shame outweighed the small amount of pleasure building. 

"Still not giving me everything" he smirked, pulling your leggings down past your knees, exposing your black lace panties, you closed your thighs tight from the embarrassment.

"FUCK YOU YOU YEE-HAW BITCH!" You screamed, "I'll kill you! Pull my pants back up!"

McCree gave your ass a slap and a whistle, "damn, you dress like this for everyone?" 

"Touch me again and I'll shove that gun so far-" another smack, harder this time, made you whimper. His hand brought your ass back as you felt the rough denim of his Jean's grind against you, he was already hard and thick.

"You'll shove my gun where?" He asked, spreading your legs with his knee, taking his gun and sliding it down your panties. It didn't help that you were already getting wet from the idea of getting fucked by him or a gun. "Who's your boss?"

The barrel rubbed through your folds as the cold metal grazed your clit, sending shivers down your spin, "I-.... they'll…." You muttered, resist the urge to grind against the weapon, "they'll kill me…"

You heard the rustling of a belt coming undone and a zipper coming down. "I told ya, keep hiding the truth from me and I'll take something." McCree removed the gun and placed it back in his holster, releasing you for just a moment when something heavy and thick replaced it, grinding itself through your damp panties. "Damn, you were getting off on my gun? The file didn't tell me you were a little slut."

"I won't tell!" You said, biting your lip, "like I said… they'll kill me…" gripping the table for support, you couldn't stop the small amount of movement your hips gave, grinding yourself on Mccree's cock.

"I got other ways of making you talk." 

"Fuck off!" You growled in a spiteful voice, "do whatever you want but I'm not talking!"

"I think you will when I'm done with you." McCree held open your thighs, as he gave his cock a few strokes, covering it in your juices before pushing himself into you. "God damn…" he breathed, finally buried into you, giving you deep and shallow thrust, not giving you time to adjust to him. 

You head rolled forward as you shut your eyes, he filled you more than anyone you've been with. You couldn't stop the moans that fell from your lips as your grip remained tight to the table. 

"Anyone ever tell you how tight you are?" He groaned out, giving you a smack across your ass. He pushed you down on the table, holding you with his forearm, picking up the pace. 

"S-Stop… please…. I…" you couldn't get the words out as he hit the sensitive part of you, your body quivering under him. A pressure inside you was building up like a wave and you prayed that he would let you cum. In your blissed out state, you never noticed McCree holding up his phone just out of your sight, recording every thrust he gave. 

"You like being fucked like this? By your captors?" He said into your ear, "I bet you're getting real close to cumming, how bad do you want it? 'Cause I can stop until you change your answers up, for every lie you tell me, I won't touch you." He began to slow down, pulling himself out to the tip, letting him stay in you just to tease.

"N-No! Please!..." you cried, "I'll tell you…"

McCree slowly pushed himself back in, "I'm listening."

"Talon… I work for Talon…" 

A darkened smile crept across his lips, "I think that's worth something," he laughed, "you needed my cock so bad that you gave yourself away."

His thrusts began again, this time harder and faster than before, the sound of skin slapping against each and moans filled the room, the table rumbling. 

McCree grabbed you by the neck, making you face the two way mirror, "you may not be able to see in there, but my boss is in there. And you're gonna cum on my cock for him, then we'll see about letting you go." 

Your moans vibrated against his hand as he got rougher, his hand tightening around your neck. You couldn't stop your eyes from rolling back as you croaked out a sob, your walls contracting tightly around Mccree's cock. 

"Ah!... s-shit… that's right sweetheart, cum for us…" Mccree's thrust slowed down as he fucked you through your orgasm.

"There…." You breathed, "You got what you want…. I want to go…" 

"Oh honey, I didn't want that...I knew you worked for Talon the whole time…" he grunted, reaching his climax, "I just wanted to see if I could get away with fucking you… fuck!…." McCree grip on your hips were enough to leave a mark as he spilled himself into. Tucking himself back into his pants he held up the phone to your cum dripping cunt. 

"Think I did some pretty good work boss," he smiled, "like what you saw?"

On the other side of the mirror, Gabriel stared between his phone and the mess he made on his hand.

"You can uncuff her, but I think we're keeping this one."


End file.
